Help:Quick license
}}; } | }};" |- | style="padding: 0.25em 0.5em;" | This page was originally imported from 'Sims Wiki's page on the subject' and thus uses Creative Commons Licensed content from it (view authors or diff of version copied). |} Quick license is a Javascript tool that allows users to quickly and easily add file license templates to file pages on the wiki. The tool appears as a drop-down menu at the top of every file page, along with an "Add license" button adjacent to it. It was first developed by Lost Labyrinth in 2012 on The Sims Wiki and was for a time available there as a before becoming available to all autoconfirmed users by default. It has been copied here, with both permission and attribution under CC-BY-SA. How do I use this tool? Using the tool to add a license is easy. Simply click on the drop-down menu, select the appropriate license option, and click "Add license". The tool will then automatically add the selected file license template to the page. If you see a "This page has a license template.", it means that the tool has detected that a file license template already exists on the page. If this is the case, please do not simply add another template using this tool. If the existing license template is wrong, please manually and remove the incorrect template before using the tool to add another one. If you see a "This page does not have a license template! Consider adding one.", it means that the tool has detected that the file page does not have a file license template, and encourages you to add one. Frequently asked questions The tool doesn't load for me, why? The tool will not load for users who are not currently . To be autoconfirmed, your account must be at least four days old. Additionally, you need to have Javascript enabled in your browser for the tool to load. See this page on how to enable it. The license template on the page is incorrect. How do I change it? Do not simply run the license adder tool on the page, ignoring the incorrect license. This will add a new license template below the one you deem is incorrect, and will result in the page having both license templates. To change an incorrect license, first and remove the existing license template, including the heading that says "Licensing". Publish your edit and then use the license adder tool to add the correct license. What happens if I just click the "Add license" button, without selecting a license? You will simply perform a null edit on the page, and nothing special will happen. Don't worry—you won't break anything by doing it. How come the tool says that the file does not have a license template, even when it does? The tool checks to see if the page has a titled "Licensing" on the page, written exactly as is (no colons or other punctuation). If it does not find one, even if the page has a license template on it, it will report back as saying the file doesn't have a license template on it. To fix this problem, simply the page and add a Level 2 heading above the file license template and name it "Licensing". In practice, all license templates should be preceded by such a heading. How come the tool says that the file has a license template, even when it doesn't? As mentioned above, the tool checks for a heading titled "Licensing" on the page, and will say the file is licensed if it finds such a heading, even if the page doesn't actually have a license template on it. I selected a license and clicked "Add license". When the page refreshed, I was taken to a page that said the file did not exist! What happened? This is caused when the file name contains certain characters, such as a plus (+) sign. In this case, the license is added correctly, but the script winds up redirecting you to the wrong page. In this case, do not panic, because you did not "delete" the file, and the license you added is still there. Simply click on the "Back" button of your browser (or press Alt and ← (or the backspace key)) to go back. If the file license doesn't appear, try refreshing the page, or the cache. How come the tool added two of the same license? This is an odd quirk of the tool, but may be caused by double-clicking the "Add license" button, or by browser lag. In this case, two requests get sent to the server, and in turn two edits are made, resulting in two of the same template appearing on the page. This is an easy fix: just the latest edit. Code The tool was written in Javascript. The code for it can be found at MediaWiki:Wikia.js/quicklicense.js, and the code on the original wiki can be found at w:c:sims:MediaWiki:Wikia.js/quicklicense.js.